


He Haves Cookie

by PrussiaIsntDead



Series: Lunch Club One-Shots [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Sharing Clothes, alpha cooper, clothing nest, omega travis, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaIsntDead/pseuds/PrussiaIsntDead
Relationships: Cooper Schulz/Travis | Traves
Series: Lunch Club One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698118
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	He Haves Cookie

Cooper was sitting on the couch, not really paying attention to what was on the TV in exchange for scrolling through his phone. He would never get used to the overwhelming scent of peanut butter and flowers. He looked up from the couch to see Travis standing there, fidgeting with his hands.

"Can.. Can I borrow one of your hoodies, Cooper?" He mumbled out. 

"Uh... Yeah, sure," Cooper slipped off his 'Very Cool' hoodie and handed it to Travis, who quickly thanked him and scampered back to his room. Cooper exhaled in a kind of laugh. A couple seconds later, Travis appeared in front of him again.

"Can I borrow your hat, Cooper?"

"Sure? It's in my room," Cooper gestured to the stairs.

"Thank you!" The brunet called as he ran up the stairs.

Cooper nodded, going back to his phone. Before he knew it, two and a half hours had passed, and Travis had yet to come back down to ask for another article of clothing. Cooper got off the couch and made his way up the stairs. First, he walked to Travis's room. When he knocked and there was no answer, he decided to walk in. It confused Cooper on why the room was empty, and Travis's phone was still on his bed. He put a finger to his chin before thinking. Walking to his room, he heard noises from inside. Upon opening the door, he found a blanket fort on his bed.

"Trav? You in there?" He called out to the fortress. There was no answer, so Cooper parted one of the blankets to peer inside. Travis was laying in a pile of his clothes, laptop open and playing one of Cooper's Animal Crossing streams. Upon closer inspection, Cooper found that there were crumbs around the omega's mouth. He had passed out in Coopers clothes, eating cookies and watching his streams. Cooper couldn't help but smile, closing the laptop and taking it out of the fort. He then crawled in, hugging his boyfriend. He would ask about it later. Right now, he was way too comfy.


End file.
